


Experiment Gone Wrong

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: An experiment goes wrong by Tony and Bruce de-ages Maria to a toddler and you are stuck as her babysitter until it wears off.





	Experiment Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

_“(Y/N), Mr. Stark has requested your assistance in the lab.”_

FRIDAY called out to you. You raised an eyebrow. Tony has never requested for you to go to the lab before. Why now? You told FRIDAY to let Tony know that you were on your way.

When you made it to the lab you heard Tony and Bruce talking. When you opened the door you saw them looking for something.

“What’s going on?” You crossed your arms over your chest. Both men stopped moving a faced you. Bruce had a guilty look on his face and Tony couldn’t look at you. “What did you do?”

“Bruce was-” Tony began but Bruce glared at him. Tony cleared his throat. “Bruce and I were working on an experiment. Maria walk in right when something went wrong. We ended up turning Maria into a toddler.”

“You did what?!” Anger was flowing through you. “How could-” You were cut off by the sound of someone giggling, you felt tiny arms wrap around your leg. You looked down and sure enough it was your girlfriend but as a toddler.

“Up?” Maria held up her arms so you could pick her up. 

You couldn’t help but smile as you picked her up. You looked at Tony and Bruce and glared at them. “How long until it wears off?” 

“We don’t know. It could last a day or a week, we just don’t know.” Bruce explained. You just sighed.

xxxxx

You were in the kitchen making something for Maria to eat. You kept an eye on Maria as you were making her something to eat. It wasn’t that hard since she stayed by your side most of the time. After Maria had ate she stared running around the common room. You ended up chasing after her, you didn’t want her to get hurt. 

You tried getting her to stop with the promise of watching a movie but you were met with her running past you as she giggled. Suddenly she stopped running, she was looking at something. 

“What is it?” You walked over to where she was standing. Maria pointed at something. It was Thor’s hammer. 

You watched as she walked over to it and try to lift it. When she couldn’t lift it she sent you a pout. You just chuckled and went over to pick her up.

When it was starting to get late you noticed that Maria was starting to get tired so you brought her to the room you two shared. You put her in bed, she was almost asleep when she looked up at you and smiled.

“You’re really pretty.” She said before she fell asleep.

You shook your head and went to grab some extra blankets and pillows for you so you could sleep on the couch that you had in the room. 

xxxxx

“(Y/N)? Babe?” Maria shook your shoulder to try and wake you up.

You jolted awake, your heart beating like crazy. “What happened? Who’s hurt?” 

Maria laugh lightly. “Relax, (Y/N). No one’s hurt.” She smiled.

That was when you noticed she was back to normal. You jumped off the couch and wrapped your arms around her. “Thank god you’re back to normal.” You nuzzled your face into her neck as Maria wrapped her arms around your waist.

“I’m going to get Tony back for what happened. Bruce is fine but Tony is going to get it.” Maria said when you pulled away from her neck. “Want to help?”

“Oh I’m in.” You smirked before you leaned forward to give her a kiss.


End file.
